The Kraang Conspiracy
The Kraang Conspiracy is the 35th episode of TMNT and the 9th episode of the second season that aired on February 9th 2013. They were the creators of the mutagen. They operated in the shadows. Their secrets were kept hidden from the world... until now! Official Description April feels left out and insists on joining the Turtles on a mission to TCRI; A secret about April's past is revealed... Plot The episode opens with the turtles on one of their training exercises, jumping from rooftop to rooftop - However, this time they are being accompanied by April, who finds it quite difficult to keep up with them. Unbeknownst to them all, someone is taking pictures of them from afar. After a little while, April senses the photographer's nearby presence, and the turtles then spot him. The man escapes into his own apartment, but the turtles manage to spot him, and they follow him into the apartment. Upon entering, tons of pictures (most of which are the Kraang and the turtles themselves!) catch their attention. They begin to wonder how the man knows of their existence. Then, Raph hears the man from behind a wall, and grabs him. The man informs him that he is not an enemy, which prompts Raph to let him go. The man reveals that his name is Jack Kurtzman, a journalist who was investigating the missing scientists last year, until he recently discovered The Kraang. He informs them that The Kraang have been been plotting to terraform the earth for millenium upon millenium. However, their wicked plan couldn't be put into motion without a 'certain chain of Human DNA'. He then shows April a picture of her as a baby, which surprises her. He then remarks that, before April was born, her mother was one of the people that The Kraang were experimenting on. April is appalled by this - but before she can display her emotions, coincidentally, a squad of Kraang Droids show up on the spot, intending to capture her. The Kraang begin firing their weapons at the turtles, April, and Kurtzman. April is nearly abducted twice - but both Leo and Donnie are able to save her, miraculously. In a short amount of time, all of the robots are defeated. Kurtzman nearly falls to his death due to one of The Kraang's blasts, but Mikey saves him with his nunchuck. Outside, a Kraang's van is parked - and a Kraang steps out of it and opens fire on them once again. They all quickly jump into The Shellraiser, and escape. Inside, Kurtzman tells them that they must infiltrate the TCRI building to erase everything on The Kraang's computers pertaining to April's DNA. April thinks that the turtles had recently destroyed the TCRI building, only to find out that the building was fully repaired somehow. Kurtzman then tells the turtles that they must find the code for April’s DNA, and erase it. He then hands them a TCRI key card, which he managed to steal from one of their vans earlier. Leo tells April to stay behind with Kurtzman, but she insists that she comes along with them. When they enter the building, they come face to face with an android staring at them, along with many more - but they then soon deduce that the androids are charging. The five begin making their way through the inactive robots, when, suddenly, they finish charging and stand up. The turtles and April narrowly avoid being seen as they silently make their way to the nearest elevator. The elevator opens at the last possible second, and they enter. When the elevator reaches the top floor and they all exit, it is revealed that Kraang Prime and a ton of other Kraang are "meditating" there. April is able to telepathically read their thoughts - but The Kraang soon hear both her and the turtles. They all begin fighting, and are able to give The Kraang a run for their money. Unfortunately, April is captured amidst the ruckus and is dragged out of a nearby doorway by a Kraang droid. The Turtles give chase to rescue April, and run through the door that The Kraang dragged her through. They then find themselves in a hallway, but to their surprise, April pops out of nowhere towards them after seemingly escaping from the Kraang's grasp. She leads the four into a detention cell to escape an oncoming Kraang horde; However, the cell closes and poison gas starts to fill the room, with April laughing maniacally. The Turtles quickly realize that the "April" with them is some kind of duplicate. It is able to put up a good fight, though the turtles are eventually able to defeat the clone by slamming it's face into a control panel. The fake April explodes into black slime, and the elevator doors open. The Turtles soon enter a large room, full of April clones in tanks. In another room, the Kraang are preparing to extract the real April's DNA to perfect their clones. To deal with the Turtles, a Kraang opens the "reject bin" and a grotesque, malformed April clone emerges. Whilst Leo and Mikey fight the rejected April clone (which Mikey nicknames "April-Derp", due to it's limited vocabulary, which is comprised of he word "Derp"), Raph goes off to rescue the real April, and Donnie busies himself with hacking into the computers to erase April's data. The struggle becomes more and more desperate, as Leo and Mikey are beginning to be outmatched by April-Derp and Raph is seized by some Kraang droids before he can rescue the real April. Under the pressure, April yells out really loudly and emits a telepathic signal, incapacitating the nearby Kraang and "April-Derp". With their enemies severely weakened, Raph is able to rescue April, "April-Derp" is destroyed, and Donnie successfully ersases the data. However, as they are ready to escape, the April clones are released and confront the Turtles, with the real April slipping into the crowd amongst the confusion. As the Turtles wonder which clone is the real April, the truth is suddenly revealed when April pulls out her Tessen fan and starts destroying the clones. The Turtles and the real April destroy the army of clones and Kurtzman helps them escape in one of the Kraang's vans. Upon dropping them off, he gives the Turtles his card in case they ever need his expertees again. In the sewer lair, Donnie inspects April's DNA under a microscope and makes a shocking discovery: There are traces of Kraang alien DNA inside April's DNA, and he makes a conclusion that, because April has these psychic powers, she’s a half-human, half-alien mutant, which appalls both the turtles and April herself. Splinter's Wisdom Splinter is mentioned but not seen. Charater Debuts *Kurtzman *April Derp Trivia *A sneak preview of this episode was revealed in the 2013 San Diego Comic Con. *April's psychic powers existence are revealed to her and the Turtles. *April Derp appears in this episode. *It is revealed that April is a mutant, part Human part Kraang. *This is the first time where Master Splinter does not appear that has nothing to do with a bug. *April's mother is shown. *Mrs. Campbell and Kraang Prime are seen again since Showdown. *T.C.R.I is fully repaired. *When the Kraang enter Kurtzman's apartment, he recites a line from the film, Back To The Future: - "They found me! I don't know how, but they found me!" *The episode code is 208, which means this is supposed to be episode 8 of Season 2. *This is the 3rd episode to focus on April. *This is the first appearence of Kraang Prime outside of his kraangdroid body, as well as his second appearence overall. *Kurtzman has a picture of a German Shepard dog on his wall in his apartment. *This is the first episode in the series where Mikey wasn't a bonehead or did anything silly. Gallery Kaang conspiricy.png Ygu.png Se.png Jo.png Gd.png Fy.png G.png Yj.png Uoh.png Lui.png Kyut.png Khhg.png Kh.png Jy.png Jg.png Iul.png Tumblr n0qc44wmry1t46wc6o10 1280.png Tumblr n0qc44wmry1t46wc6o8 1280.png Tumblr n0qc44wmry1t46wc6o6 1280.png Tumblr n0qsbv2UZW1sdt8iko5 1280.jpg Tumblr n0qsbv2UZW1sdt8iko4 1280.jpg Tumblr n0qbpkpI3Q1t46wc6o7 1280.png Tumblr n0qbpkpI3Q1t46wc6o3 1280.png Tumblr n0qbmnV6lp1t46wc6o3 1280.png Tumblr n0qbmnV6lp1t46wc6o2 1280.png Tumblr n0qbmnV6lp1t46wc6o1 1280.png I don't know how but they found me.jpg Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show